


Later

by yeahyoursisbetterprobably



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Toothless can't stay away, dragon bros, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyoursisbetterprobably/pseuds/yeahyoursisbetterprobably
Summary: Growing up and growing apart don't mean staying separate.





	Later

Ten days later.

 

So far, most of Hiccups chief duties are ensuring they have food and shelter organised for everyone. The lack of dragon-power is becoming more apparent with every home raised. Every nail forged. Every fish caught.

Work that took minutes takes hours. Work of hours takes days.

New Berk, though, comes together. Both the people and the village itself.

Hiccup is on the go from sunrise until well into the night. Eats on his feet or not at all. His mother disapproves, Gobber disapproves, Astrid disapproves. Hiccup’s pretty sure even the sheep disapprove, but there is work that he has to get done.

He wants to organise an expedition back to Berk to salvage. He wants to get the storehouses finished and full before winter.

 

He wants to get married.

*

Fourteen days later.

*

Twenty days.

*

Thirty-seven days.

*

Two months.

 

It’s close to midnight, or maybe it’s after midnight; it could be four in the morning, Hiccup doesn’t know. He’s up on the cliff, watching over his village, for the ninth night in a row, too keyed and too exhausted to sleep.

New Berk is beginning to look like home. The buildings are finished, and nearly all have their coats of paint. There are new ships in the harbour. The people are settling in here.

Hiccup feels like he’s missing a limb.

Well, he is. Technically. But the feeling is deeper, sits somewhere in his gut, between his ribs and under his shoulder blades.

He’s so tired he can barely see straight, so when the grass beside him is flattened by a big, heavy lump, all Hiccup does is blink at it, while it blinks back. He falls asleep like that.

 

And wakes up, far too warm, to Toothless’ purring. And its so normal and expected that Hiccup falls right back to sleep.

 

Later, when he wakes up properly, Hiccup spends a good five minutes flailing and shouting and crying.

He and Toothless have grown in separate ways, but that doesn’t mean they’ll have to stay apart forever.


End file.
